Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lighting device, and more particularly to a double-ended high intensity discharge lamp and manufacturing method thereof, which can provide a ceramic metal halide lamp or a high-pressure sodium lamp.
Description of Related Arts
Double-ended high intensity discharge lamps, such as HPS, MH, and LED, are commonly used in large area lighting application, and especially for the indoor growers, the above mentioned HID lamps are commonly used to grow corps without using sunlight indoors. In the current market, the ceramic metal halide lamps are provided in the market which can be used to provide efficient crop light that allows more harvest for less power. Compared with the other HID lamps, the ceramic metal halide lamps, for example, can be operated at higher temperature which is adapted to boost performance and quality-of-light characteristics, such as lumen maintenance, lamp color-shift and spread stability, color rendering index, and dimming.
However, the ceramic metal halide lamps have several drawbacks. Since the ceramic metal halide lamps are operated under a high temperature, throughout their lifetime, the light output of the ceramic metal halide lamps is gradually reduced, and the power consumption is gradually increased. Therefore, 315 W ceramic metal halide lamps are commonly used and limited in our daily life, and a higher wattage ceramic metal halide lamp is highly desired to provide to satisfy our daily life requirement.
The conventional high intensity discharge lamp comprises a hard glass bulb, which is easily to be broken by hitting or heating, an illuminator inside the bulb, and a plurality of electrical elements mounted outside the glass bulb to be threatened by being damaged. In case the illuminator of the halide is exploded by accident which causes the bulb is broken, the harmful substances inside the illuminator spread to the outside to be harmful to people health. It is worth to mention that the illuminator is connected by the electrical elements with outside, so the electrical elements are suffered through heat changing in the bulb which effects the lifetime by stretching wires of the electrical elements.